Unforeseen
by Hannah0707
Summary: What if things were differently in twilight? For instance Bella being a vampire, along with Charlie. Then Edward being that persisting presence that causes her mind to go nuts. Don't read it if you don't like it, kisses :) Carlisle x Bella fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own twilight, wish I did, but it would probably would have ended drastically different.

A/N: Enjoy, read, and most of all review.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Toxicating

Bella

The Cullen's.

They were the new 'toy' if you would put it that way for the school here in forks. I can't say I blamed everyone for falling in love for them, they were all gorgeous, practically the equivalent of a vampires beauty. It had surprised me to see such a group of kids here, I had already heard a few rumors about them. Like how they are dating each other and that they were adopted by their hot doctor father.

I could help but laugh at the tales that were spilling from everyone's mouths as I listened intently to their teenage gossip.

But I couldn't blame them for making assumptions, they had all seemed really close, and I mean _really_ close. Although one of them didn't seem to have their 'partner', if that would be what you would call it, just yet.

I raised my eyebrows when I caught him sneaking not so sneaky peeks at me during lunch. Normally I would keep to myself in the group of handpicked friends I had. Although I can't say they were exactly my friends as much as they were just a cover for myself. Seeing how none of my other so called 'family members' could go to school, I was stuck with a couple of pathetic human friends.

"Oh Bella!" I heard Jessica say as she playfully pushed me with a giant grin on her face, one of the many things I had naturally hated about her. "Don't tell me you have eyes for the new kid!" She glanced over at him then leaned in closer as though she was telling me a secret that no one else was worthy of knowing, "I heard that they all like date each other, like his father is some kind of match maker from heaven." She then straightened herself and started picking at her salad, "Not like I care though."

I could hear her heart rate spike up and I smirked at the oh so obvious lie she just uttered.

"Wow," I said trying to act as though it was the first time I had heard the information, "Pretty crazy."

Then the bell rang for our next period and I was a little more grateful than I should have been as I jumped to my feet. They all stared at what they mistook for excitement and I played it off as though I had something important to talk to with Mr. Molina. Really I was just finally grateful I wasn't going to need to talk to them for at least another thirty minutes.

How was it even possible that we all shared the next class with each other? Along with practically all the others. Thank god I have had years of perfecting my knowledge in high school subjects, which allowed me to take other more advanced classes. Even though it was only one or two classes they let me take with the seniors.

As I glided right into my seat in biology I caught notice to a particular _scent_. It was quite intoxicating for me as I glanced up to see what it was. I tensed up when I saw it was one of the Cullen kids, particularly the one who had been staring at me.

As he had a short conversation with Mr. Molina about his seating arrangement's I quickly realized the only free seat was next to me.

 _Oh god!_ I thought as he planted himself a little more comfortably than he should have been. I didn't bother talking to him that entire period as he kept glancing at me. Even when he scooted closer to me to try and socialize I would just move away from him slightly.

I listened to the clock as it ticked. I counted every second until the bell finally rang for the next class. Which when it did I jumped up to my feet more tense then ever and didn't bother to put away my things. Instead I took it up in my arms and quickly left. Only instead of going to my next class I went straight to my truck and steered myself home.

Pulling into the drive way I slammed the door leaving my school items in the truck and ran with amazing speed that a human would not have the pleasure of having into the house. Charlie greeted me with a surprised smile on his face. I looked at him with a frightened look on my face.

"Whats wrong?" He asked standing quite still, as still as a vampire.

"The Cullens."

"Oh, the new family in town." He said still not realizing the problem at hand. "What about them?"

"One of their kids, Edward. His scent his _intoxicating_." I said as I was barely able to spit the words out of my mouth.

Now even Charlie began to tense up realizing exactly what was going on. Even though he had been able to perfect clenching his thirst for human blood, he too has experienced the phenomenon a few times in his vampire life and had to move to a completely different surrounding to avoid from sinking his teeth into their necks.

"Stay home for a couple of days." He replied after a couple of long minutes of silence and I nodded.

It was nothing new when I had missed a couple of days, whenever it was sunny I would have to stay home anyway and it was scheduled to be sunny all week so that should be more than enough time to get this need, no, want under control.


	2. Chapter 2: Different - Edward

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. No matter how much I wish I did.

A/N: Thank you guys so much for all your reviews! It makes me so happy to hear from you guys! And just as a heads up for those of you who I feel might not like the plot I took for this story, I am planning on making different versions of it. So please hang in there for this chapter and see how you like the feel of things. If you don't like it skip down to the end and read what plans I am making for you all! Now without further ado please read, enjoy, and most of all review.

* * *

Chapter 2 - Different

Edward

After a long and hard day at his first day of school I finally returned home more than ready to just stay the rest of the year. As I walked in I was already greeted by my so called 'siblings', at least that was how they were posing, and my so called 'parents'. Which caused quite the pain in my heart as I gazed at my dear, dear Esme. I hated the fact that to be with her and remain her in Forks, they're most favorite place to stay, she had to pose as Carlisle's stupid husband.

I also hated the fact that they had known each other for practically ever, considering he turned her as she was on her deathbed a couple of decades ago.

When I had first found out that they were a giant family of vampires I was more than a little shocked, as were they. I found out half due to my Esme. When we had first met I was only 16 and she was a teacher at my school. Wherever she went my eyes followed in the shadows, she was beautiful, but also taken by the guy who I thought was her husband.

After months of this merry-go-round of me trying my best not to get close to her but Alice persisting the matter, she found out while we were in class together that I had liked her a little more than just a favorite teacher. I was more than a little surprised when she was so excited about the fact that I liked her in that way. Considering the fact that she was her adoptive mother and all.

Over that period of time she had allowed me plenty of little holes of getting to know Esme, what she liked and what she didn't like. But small little things started eating up at me, like the fact I never actually saw her eat food, drink any particular drink, and also how they all had similar features despite being adopted.

Then one day while I was at their house I had finally found the answer.

It was when I was opening up a letter that Alice and I had gotten from our history class on a giant project. The teacher found our facts more than a little off from the textbook and was requesting that they spoke to our parents. But when I told him I was in the system and had none he simply wrote a letter for me to take to whoever was supposed to be looking after me. Only the person that was looking after me was a stupid old drunk and drug addict who only looked after me for the money. So I opened it with them instead.

The only problem was that in the process I had cut myself and poor Jasper who was in the room went nuts and ran after me with predator eyes. The speed at which he was running was faster than what my mind could process and when Alice who was planted right next to me practically flung him across the room I demanded answers.

At that point they knew that there was no point in hiding the truth anymore and told me everything. At first I was shocked, but to there surprise as well as mine, I was perfectly fine with everything. That could be because of the whole 'mating' ordeal. Once they started explaining that they got closer to me because Esme's vampire instincts mated with me I was thrilled.

My silly teenage crush had proved to be true love and nothing could have made me happier than I was in that moment.

After spending a couple more months with them we had all decided that it was best for me to join the family, which I was more than happy to comply with. But one thing kept tugging at me and it was the fact that while Esme was frozen in the beautiful age of 22 years old, while I would continue aging until my final day on earth. I kept arguing for weeks on end after that about that one simple fact and asked numerous amounts of times why she wouldn't turn me.

She wouldn't give me a straight answer until Rosalie interfered one day and nearly spat out at me that it was because my precious time being a human would be all over and I would have to live a life of secrets. That small realization hit me hard for a couple days after that and then Carlisle picked me up telling me, "My dear friend, it is true that this life is indeed a burden and that we are all only trying to protect you. But why don't you enjoy the time you have with Esme instead of feeling sorry and regret for her." Those wise words that man uttered cleared my eyes and made me talk to Esme for the first time about it without her avoiding giving me a straight answer.

After tons of debating over it we both realized that I had wanted to spend eternity with her just like she wanted to with me. So we came up with the plan of changing me once I was 23, the age being my idea because I at least wanted to be older than her when people asked us our age. Which she laughed at and said that no matter what she would be at least ten times older than me. Which was true, but wasn't enough to change my mind.

Anyways back to the present day at hand.

Esme glided up to me with a smile that was equivalent to gold, "Hey there." She murmured as I greeted her to my side.

"Hey there beautiful." I replied kissing her gently on her forehead.

"How's the first day?"

"It was quite frankly terrible, everyone kept latching onto me as though I was their new toy... well except for one girl. Her name was Isabella Swan, she likes to go by Bella though. For some reason in Biology she wouldn't even come near me and left right after that."

Everyone exchanged looks with each other and seemed to be having a silent conversation.

"Oh come on," I moaned as they seemed to finally realize I couldn't read what was going on.

"Hmm, well it isn't common," Carlisle started almost immediatly in more of an educator voice.

"No, lets not scare him about anything just yet. We don't even know if the girl is actually... one of us." My dear sweet, sweet Esme gently replied.

"I couldn't pick up anything about her being one of us," Alice said rather excitingly, "She seems like a normal girl to me, unless she is really and I mean _really_ good at hiding it. When I was near her I was able to hear her breath."

"Alice," Rosalie snapped as she crossed her arms. I could already tell that she was hating talking about this Bella girl and I could tell that she hated Bella. A smile tugged at my lips and Rosalie could sense it.

"Oh what, this girl just has another crush on you. Just like all the girls at school." She said and stormed out of the room after words.

"Don't worry about her," Emmett said shortly after she left, "She is just jealous because every guy at school thinks the Bella chick is hot." He said as a smug smile appeared on his face.

"Although I can't say that is a bad thing." At this point he was talking more to Rosalie than to anyone else in the room.

"Well we're going to need to approach this rationally," Esme replied to everyone before they all went off and did their own thing to the poor girl.

"Indeed, we are." Carlisle replied nodding his head slightly. "We need to think in Edwards best interests."

Jasper, who took a military tone while wrapping an arm around his jumpy girlfriend, Alice, replied "Don't worry Carlisle, I'll see if she has any humanly habits and emotions."

Carlisle seemed to like what he was hearing because he nodded shortly afterwords. I moaned slightly at the thought of the idea, I knew that the only way it would work would be if I started talking to Bella and with how that was currently going there would be no way in hell in that happening.

"Alright its settled then," Carlisle said clapping his hands to prove he was quite satisfied with the outcome, "Go get some sleep Edward, you will have a rather big day tomorrow. The weather forecast shows its going to be quite sunny tomorrow so the others will need to stay here. But try and make due with that and try getting close to her."

I rolled my eyes and muttered something under my breath that was rather insulting towards Carlisle, but all he did was laugh.

God, he gets under my skin.

After a short dinner by myself while the others hunted I cleaned up and then went to bed.

I got up anticipating the events for the day going through a check list in my head, "So first walk up to her," I started muttering that very same list out loud.

Esme came up behind me and hugged me, my back to her chest. I could feel my heart racing and I could tell she could hear as she started laughing.

"What you don't like knowing how deep in love I am with you?" I asked her with a smirk growing on my face.

"No, I _love_ hearing that heartbeat of yours. It's sexy, " then she started to trail off and I gave out a light groan. Here we go again, "Are you still sure you want to be turned?" She uttered the question like she had so many times before.

I violently spun around to face her slightly agitated she was still asking, "Yes, this is the last time you need to ask." I said and then left it there as I grabbed my bag and headed out the front door to my car. I saw her waving goodbye to me with that diamond made smile of hers. It was breathtaking to see her sparkling in the sun like she was in that moment. I waved back with a giant grin on my face as I couldn't help but think about how that beautiful girl on the porch was mine.

As I parked in front of the school just barely making it to school on time for the first bell, I noticed that she wasn't here. That Bella girl. Curiosity started tugging at me as I found her friends all socializing in the parking lot. I caught a bit of what they were talking about as I walked up and couldn't help but laugh as they were talking about how odd my family is.

"Oh Edward," Said a slightly startled girl who started fixing her hair. If I could remember correctly from yesterday she was Jessica. In the short three classes I had with her she managed to introduce herself in every singe one of them. "I didn't mean any of that," She replied rather quickly, I stepped back when it looked like she was about to jump on me.

"It's fine, my siblings are a little odd I suppose."

 _Yeah sure, because it is normal for your siblings to date each other._

"Oh, well cool." She said yet again fixing her hair.

"So Edward, buddy," One of the guys started playfully hitting me, which I guess I didn't look to thrilled about because he almost immediately and quite awkwardly stopped. "I'm Mike by the way."

I tried my best to nod and act as though I was taking a mental note of his name even though I couldn't care less. "Wheres Bella? Your her friends right?" I asked a little too eagerly as Jessica and Angela, who also happened to introduce herself to me with Jessica right by her side yesterday, exchanged looks and giggled a bit to themselves.

"Oh don't worry Edward shes not with her boyfriend or anything. In fact she doesn't even have one, to be honest she is quite a bore." Jessica replies as she whispers the last part to me.

I smiled a bit as if to be amused.

Angela continued to pick up where Jessica left off pushing up her glasses as she began to talk, "Bella never comes when it's a sunny day. Which its not like she needs to, she has already finished this semesters work. A true try hard she is. So on days like this she goes out hiking or camping or whatever her and her father do."

I nodded at the new information I collected and gave them a small goodbye as the bell rang.

Once I was certain that I was out of their sight I circled around the back of the school and got back into my car, I wasn't really one for school anyway.

As I pulled out of the parking lot I dialed Carlisle.

"Edward, aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"Yeah, whatever, the important thing is this Bella girl. She isn't here today, her friends said that she never comes to school when its sunny. Sounds like some people I know," I said trailing off waiting to see if he would get the hint.

"Interesting." Was the only thing he said.

Then I began to second guess myself as I remembered the second part of what Angela said. I mean, honestly if I was that far ahead in school I probably wouldn't go on nice days either.

I sighed and made sure to add, "But she is also quite ahead in school, a semester to be exact. So I suppose on nice days she would rather go out and do something fun than be stuck at school."

"That could also be a possible explanation." Carlisle muttered seeming rather distracted.

"Look Carlisle if you don't like my information, say so now, because I don't want to do any more work than I would absolutely need to."

"Would it be so bad if you did get close to her," I heard him as he practically snapped which surprised me because he was normally the easy going one, "Sorry," he muttered and I could tell something was eating up at him. "Just try and make some friends." He said and I nodded before realizing that I couldn't nod in a phone conversation.

"Yes of course." I said not wanting to get in on any of Carlisles drama. I knew that if it was making him that irritated then it was defiantly something I would not want to get into.

* * *

A/N 2: So this chapter was a real hard one, I kept going back and forth on whether or not the Cullen's should all be human or if Edward should just be human. I went so far as to making another version of the story as them all humans. But I liked this one better due to certain plot circumstances I'm already coming up with for later. But never fear those who wanted the Cullen family to be human I decided to make another version of the story in which they are. And since you all already know who I am shooting for Bella to get together with I might as well tell you now that I am also planning on making a version in which it will be Edward she gets together with. So with this new information don't be afraid to give me a review on what you think about those story ideas and also what you thought of this chapter :)


	3. Chapter 3: Your Kidding, Right? - Bella

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...

A/N: Read, Enjoy, and most of all Review :)

* * *

Chapter 3: Your Kidding, Right?

Bella

An entire week has passed since I last went to school and all that was on my mind was that sweet, sweet scent. I couldn't get it off my mind, not even when I had hunted every night since then. Charlie disproved of this idea, he believes in feeding on humans, but only when they are asleep. His secret is making a cut in one of their arteries, deep enough to draw blood, but also not as deep as to leave them bleeding to death. Just enough to make sure they'll heal enough to wonder how they got a cut.

My idea of feeding was animals, the first couple of times I had tried it was a couple of decades ago when I first turned. I had fed on both my parents and killed them both because of my savage like newborn instincts. Even after I changed my diet and reverted to feeding on animals I could never forgive myself for what I had done. Luckily my human siblings at the time had gone to visit relatives, if they had been there I surely would have killed them too.

I didn't stick around to see how they found our dead mangled parents or how they would react to their older sister being gone. I just left, facing them would have killed me more than finally realizing I killed my own parents.

Which was when I met Charlie, well it was a couple of years after that, but it only seemed like a couple of days in my mind. He found me kneeling down in an ally and noticed almost immediately my eyes, my skin, my lack of breath. That was when he took pity on me and took me under his wing. Teaching me ways to hide the curse that he and I had.

For example, makeup. I don't know how but if you put on enough foundation without it seeming noticeable, it hid the fact that you _sparkled_ in the sunlight. Of course it wasn't ideal because it had itched and you couldn't touch your face, so I tend to avoid it as much as possible. Another example would be our contacts. They were near black, to hid any gold, which could be seen through blue or green contacts.

I always admired his confidence in himself as he taught me these things, I still couldn't believe he had chosen to be a cop over all the other things he could accomplish if he set his mind on it. I would even ask him why he chose that career opposed to anything else, but all he said was;

"I don't really know, I guess servin' good ol' justice is thrilling for me."

Then he would give me that silly shrug with his shoulders and give a long awkward silence before we both moved on to the next thing we had to do.

The next thing he had taught me was that despite our species lack of need for breath, that didn't necessarily stop us from it. The trick was to try and scrap up as many human memories as possible. I was surprised in how much that little trick worked, not only did I breathe like a human, but I also acted like one. When I would sit I'd slouch, when I would get comfortable I'd prop myself up into a human like position, and all this was done without a second thought. It was just _natural_.

"What're you thinkin bout?" Charlie asked, now sitting in front of me.

I nearly jumped when I heard his voice, running a hand through my hair I shook my head.

"You have to go back to school tomorrow." He grunted.

I nodded, to prepare myself for tomorrow I had hunted every night, sometimes even during the day. I couldn't risk exposing our secret, the wolf pack that was just around the corner was already picking up on Charlie. For some reason they didn't realize I was one when a guy in a wheel chair and his kid who looked only a couple years younger than me came and introduced themselves.

The son, Jacob, he hadn't turned yet. He didn't have that smell about him just yet, he was still an innocent little kid. I couldn't help but smirk at the fact of how blind they were, they're worst enemy was quickly becoming best friends with one of their own.

"Alright Bella, I'll see ya in the mornin' I guess." He said and shrugged, he takes night shifts quite often at work. Says it helps get his mind off of the fact that he no longer has the ability to sleep. It also gave him a damn good reason to not put the stupid makeup all over our hands, wrists, faces, and necks.

"Yep."

After hearing the door close lightly behind him and the light hum of his police car leaving the drive way, I give out a long sigh. All my thoughts were directed towards tomorrow, yet again.

A couple minutes pass before I launch myself up from my chair and decide to go out and feed for a couple of hours, just to make sure that I would have my hunger under control before tomorrow morning came.

I got back to the house, only an hour left to spare before school starts. I grumble up the stairs and into my room which I hated walking into, mainly because it was decorated to seem like I was a normal teenage girl. With posters plastered all over the wall, a full size bed against one of the four walls, a dresser in the corner, then my desk right across from my bed. It was cramped, which Charlie thought was good, he said that teenagers don't allow much of any space for anything.

I rolled my eyes at the thought as I dug through my closet. Quickly, I grabbed out a plain grey long sleeved shirt and a plain black t-shirt to go on top of it. Then I threw on a pair of skinny jeans and found a pair of dirty old converse at the bottom of the closet. I didn't bother looking in the mirror to see how I looked, quite frankly, I didn't care.

Now I had fifteen minutes to get to school, and that would still be getting there about ten minutes early. I contemplate for a second staying a little longer, but ended up thinking it would have been pointless. So I drag myself down the stairs and pry open the door to my truck, climbing in and directing myself towards hell- I mean school.

Arriving through the gate and parking next to my so called friends I open the door to my truck, grab my bag, and jump out walking towards them.

"Bella!" I heard an annoying voice say. I tried my best to put on a smile as Jessica came into view, stopping right next to her. "You know that Edward guy was asking all about you yesterday!" She practically squealed.

"Why?" I asked her, did I slip up yesterday? Reveal something about my true identity without realizing it. No, impossible, I didn't even utter a word yesterday. Maybe it was to ask if I try to push myself away from new people as much as possible.

"Oh ya know, just where you were," Angela said twirling some of her hair with her left index finger, placing her right arm on Jessicas shoulder. It looked as though they were ganging up on me.

"Why you weren't here, just things that all point to him being interested in you." Jessica pitched in with a mischievous grin, I had to desperately fight back on the want to rip that smile of her face.

I just shrugged and tried to convince them it was nothing, "Maybe he just wanted to know why it looked as though I was avoiding him in Bio."

They gave each other side glances before deciding my answer was good enough for them.

I rolled my eyes, friends who do nothing but criticize my every move. Perfect.

"Speak of the Devil," Jessica murmured, mesmerized by something behind me. I glanced over my shoulder to find the Cullens strolling up towards us.

"Hey guys!" I small annoyingly chirpy girl grinned as she walked up to us. "I noticed you were in some of my classes," her comment was directed towards Angela and Mike, they nodded. "Maybe we can all eat lunch together?" She asked glancing towards her group than to ours, grinning as though it was the idea of the century.

Jessica looked as though she was trying to keep her cool, but failed as the grin that was already tugging at her lips consumed the rest of her face. "Yeah, totally!" She said in unison with Angela. I rolled my eyes at the scene and mumbled goodbye to them, there was no reason to call more attention to myself than what I already had.

"Running away?" I heard a light murmur from behind me, I glanced slightly behind me, fully aware of who it was. Edward. I could make out his unmistakable scent from a mile away, and it only got stronger with every step closer he had gotten.

"Guess I didn't do my best." I mumbled as he fell into step with me, ducking my head down and staring at my converse.

"Nope." He said smugly with a grin.

"Edward! Look at you, goin for the hot ones aren't we?" I heard an enthusiastic deep and steady voice from behind me scream. I spun around to see the largest of the brothers, he was muscular and looked as though he never backed down from a challenge. Or at least he did before a beyond beautiful girl elbowed him in his gut, sending pain throughout his body. She gave both him and me a disgusted look and then pretended as though we all didn't exist.

"Excuse him Bella," Edward murmured, his mouth inches from my ear, dangerously close. "Emmett doesn't know when to shut up."

I glanced up at him and then towards Emmett, I quickly rolled my eyes and started walking away again. But he didn't get the hint I hadn't want to talk. Yet again he fell into step with me, "Come on!" He groaned, "Skipper you need to open yourself up more. With that attitude no one will ever want to date you." He said poking me in the side of my arm multiple times before I snapped it away from him, giving him a deadly glare.

"Someones feisty!" The overly happy girl from earlier came skipping over to us. The third brother was following close behind, looking as though he was in pain. His eyes flickered towards mine and I couldn't help but look away, he seemed intimidating in a strange way, different from the others.

"Tell me about it." Edward grumbled ducking his head.

"So is this the famous Bella!" She asked grabbing my hands before anyone had the chance to answer. "I've heard _so_ much about you!" She squealed with a grin. "You know what!?" She squealed yet again, clapping her hands together and standing on her tipy toes, as if to want to be on the same standing level as everyone else around her. "You should come over to our house, let us get to know you!" Something about her voice made me not want to refuse, I had to say yes.

Before I knew it the reply escaped from my mouth, making her the most satisfied person in the world.


	4. Chapter 4: Not a Bad Thing - Carlisle

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, although I really wish I did. Only it would have turned out way different than it had.

A/N: Alright guys! I am so sorry for the long wait, but I think this chapter will really make up for it. Wait for it... Carlisles point of view! Yes guys it is finally here and I hope you all are as excited as I am for it! So please read, enjoy, and most of all review!

* * *

Chapter 4 - Not a Bad Thing

Carlisle

I get home from work and am immediately greeted by a large commotion. I find Edward right in front of the door looking as though someone did a terrible prank on him, Alice is right behind him, all grins, just like normal. Jasper was right by her side, looking more as though he was consuming her exploding happiness more than supporting whatever had just happened. Rosalie was leaning, crossed armed, against the arc of the living room entrance, while Emmett was standing closely behind her, rubbing the side of her arm while a smug smirk played along his face.

Esme was the first to walk up to me and give me a giant hug and begin to explain what exactly was going on.

"Alice invited the young girl, Bella, to the house tomorrow." She said, a sweet smile appearing along her face.

I grin and give an approving look to Alice, and then turn to Edward, finally understanding why he looked so irritated. "Don't worry my dear boy," I said giving him a pat on his shoulder, "This will be good for all of us. Especially for you, we don't need a young vampire coming within the mix and exposing that our secret is shared with a human."

He grunted and pushed past me and out the door, "Whatever." He mumbled, I glanced towards Esme and she shook her head.

"Don't worry about him, he just doesn't like feeling used." She murmured as I watched Edward get into his car and leave.

"I don't blame him, its a terrible idea." Rosalie hissed as she glared towards me.

I shook my head and took my coat off and sat it on a table that was placed across from the door as decoration. "This is for his own good. It's not as though we are inviting her here to be feasted on." I murmured and walked past her, I could tell my reply did not comfort her in the slightest. The poor girl had been more used to me taking her side, I would mostly do it because of how guilty I felt for turning her. Even if I did do it to save her, she hated every bit of it. But I'm no longer going to be upset and guilty over something that had happened decades ago.

"I agree with you! I can already tell that her and I are going to be amazing friends!" Alice chirped, racing after me.

I gave out a long sigh, even though I loved her upbeat attitude, after work it could be rather exhausting. "A vision dear?" I asked positioning myself against a window in the living room, my long exhausting days would always be satisfied after looking out along the woods from here. Just gazing upon the stillness of life brought a small smile to my face.

"Yes!" She exclaimed clapping her hands together, "We all went to prom together!" She squealed, a grin appearing along her face as well as mine. It was just like Alice, to make good friends wherever she went. But it did worry me, even though they would come to be her best friends, it never lasted long. And for a couple of days she would become so depressed we would have to pry Jasper from her side just to make sure he wouldn't do anything irrational.

"Sounds very exciting," I murmured giving a small glance towards her.

"You want to know the best part?!" She asked hoping up and down. Although she didn't give me enough time to even respond, "She is going with Edward and we got to pick out her dress." She says as she glances towards Rosalie and Esme.

"Like hell I would help _her_ out." Rosalie hissed as Esme laid a gentle hand on her arm.

"Well I think that would be wonderful, and I'm glad that Edward will have an excuse to go." Esme murmurs with a warm smile.

She couldn't help but beat herself up over the fact that she couldn't come with Edward to such events. Not only because she is a vampire, but also because in this day and age it is considered a crime, although I suppose for women in the olden days it was still frowned upon.

"Well I'm sure once you meet the girl personally your opinion of her could change." I say, trying to sound hopeful.

Rosalie rolls her eyes and scoffs before exiting the room, Emmett was following close behind her. I gave out a long sigh towards her attitude on the subject, I wish she would broaden her mindset just a little. Wherever we all went she would always find reasons to reject people the opportunity to get to know her, but I can't exactly say I blame her. In a couple years she would be forced to say goodbye to them, and making close connections that you couldn't keep in contact with is always painful.

"Don't worry!" Alice chirped, "She'll come around." Then just as quickly as she came, she left, skipping out the door. Jasper inclined his head and I gave him a small smile before he exited the room as well. Leaving only Esme left.

I glanced over at her but couldn't bring myself to fully look at her. I would be lying if I didn't admit that at one point I had quite deep feelings for her. In fact I even turned her with the full expectancy that we would mate and live together forever, but I suppose that didn't exactly work out as well as I had hoped. When I turned her all that happened was that she treated me as more of an older brother than a love interest.

"You should go relax, clear your head. Maybe even go out on a small hunting trip by yourself." She came over to me and rubbed my shoulders, "No, you should defiantly go and hunt by yourself. Your so tense!"

I chucked and nodded my head slowly, " I suppose I should." I could never seem to say no to her, even when I would try.

"You should go now before any of the others come and decide to join you," She adds giving a light chuckle as I pivot on my heal and am already out the door.

It took hours to find anything really any good, it was a good thing I had a day off the next day or else I would have been terribly late. It wouldn't be until another hour had gone by before I finally started heading home, deciding that I was far less tense now. Speeding towards the house I hear an unfamiliar voice and am stopped in my tracks.

A human?

I scratch my head slightly before a light bulb went off in my head and I finally realized that this Bella girl was supposed to come over today. Glancing down at my watch I was surprised to see that the kids had already gone and was let out of school.

Approaching the house in a slightly fast walking manner, since we still weren't sure if this girl was actually human or not.

I enter the door and was greeted by Esme, she gave me a light kiss on the cheek to keep up our act as a 'couple'. I knew that she would have gone farther than that, as she has before, but since Edward was in the room she went with something innocent to make sure she wouldn't upset him.

"Hello my dear," I murmured brushing some hair out her face and tucking it softly behind her ear. She smiled and then glanced towards Bella who was shifting awkwardly from foot to foot.

I slowly move my gaze towards her and begin to open my mouth to say hello to her, but I stopped dead in my tracks when I meet her eyes. I couldn't help but fall deeply into them, they were more beautiful than the moon and stars themselves and were perfectly captured with her soft, pale skin and petite features.

"I-is there something on my face?" She asked hesitantly, and I was sent even further into a trance. Her voice was like music to my ears, more beautiful than any sympathy I had ever been to.

Everyone in the room were looking at each other with unsteady looks, thankfully Esme had come to my rescue and replied to her with, "Don't worry, he just wasn't expecting guests." She claimed and gave me an innocent looking, yet harsh, jab with her elbow. I winced in pain slightly before giving a small nod.

"Yes, I'm afraid guests in this house are quite rare." I murmured softly, giving the beautiful girl a soft smile.

"But not for long, I can already tell that you and I are just going to be such amazing friends!" Alice squealed as she pranced over to Bella, taking up her hands in hers and giving her an innocent grin. "You wouldn't mind coming here more often to visit, right?" I could tell that with that smile and the glow to Alice's face, there was no way the girl could say no.

"Uh, y-yeah." She mumbled under her breath and ducked her head towards the ground.

* * *

A/N 2: So I'm going to leave it off here so we can get Bella's thoughts about Carlisle. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and I apologize for the long wait!


	5. Chapter 5: The Secrets Out - Bella

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

A/N: So due to the fact that there is some confusion as to how Bella doesn't know that they are all vampires, I've decided realeasing this chapter a lot earlier would help out. I would like you all to remember when she first met the entire Cullen family and I would like to clear up why she didn't know they were vampires then. So its all really simple, Edward was right on top of her, and if you all remember, she is not exactly doing well with being next to him. So instead of noticing the features of the faimily, she was instead focusing on not feeding on Edward. I hope that cleared up at least a little of you guys' confusion :) Read, enjoy, and Review.

* * *

Chapter 5 : The Secrets Out

Bella

Walking into the Cullens house was a bit _odd_. They were all composed of very different personalities and opinions. Well, I guess some of their opinions of me were not that different, as Jasper and Rosalie kept a very fine distance away from me. But Emmett and Alice felt the need to be practically on top of me. Then there was Edward, the quietest and most on edge out of all of them.

He kept a very good distance away from everyone except Esme, which I found a bit weird. He looked as though he was a sick puppy, seeking comfort from his mother.

Then in less than a second Alice and Emmett both shut their mouths and everyone began to stiffen. I stared at the scene a little oddly, why had they all of a sudden taken an almost military stance?

My question was answered right as I asked it when a young man walked in, Esme walked up to him and greeted him, giving him a small kiss on his cheek. So that must be the famous Carlisle, Edwards dad. He was actually surprisingly handsome and looked extremely young to be such an amazing doctor, or at least thats what I'm told.

I notice he began to say something that looked as though it was directed towards me, but quickly stopped. The room got even quieter as he did, no one even seemed to breath. Well except for Edward, who seemed annoyingly louder than the rest of them.

"What is there something on my face?" I asked, eyeing him closely.

Wait... his eyes.

I glanced around the room, finally noticing all of their strikingly similar features. Pale skin, golden eyes. I listened closely for any sign of human life, other than Edward. No one was even breathing, not even the slightest hint of a heartbeat.

My eyes slightly widen at the realization, they're all vampires. Well, not all of them.

I looked at Edward intensely, a human knows our secret. How could the Volturi not know about this? And why was this human living with them?

"Don't worry, he just wasn't expecting guests." Esme said, a warm smile spreading across her face.

"Yes, I'm afraid guests in the house are quite rare." He murmured in return.

At this point I was beyond confused, why had they invited me to their house if they know that a human living among them was against everything we even stood as vampires? But what confused me more was the fact that they all seemed oblivious to the fact I was a vampire as well. I know that at times I am able to pose as a human, but not to this large of a group of vampires. Or really any vampires at all, I only was really to fool humans with that type of act.

Curiosity got the best of me, I couldn't help but give into the charade and pretend as though I didn't have a clue as to what they were. But I was most definitely telling Charlie, he needs to know their are other vampires here in forks, just in case anything were to go wrong.

"But not for long, I can already tell that you and I are going to be best friends!" Alice squealed as she practically ran towards me and grabbed my hands, I had to resist the urge of pulling them back. "You wouldn't mind coming here more often to visit, right?" She asked, a childlike grin danced along her face.

This had to be one of her gifts, she was unnaturally chirpy for being a vampire, perhaps she has the gift of manipulation. So if I were to be acting as a human I would be forced to say yes. And without even thinking my mouth moved faster than my brain and I heard myself utter "Uh, y-yeah."

"Wonderful!" She exclaimed, startling me half to death and skipped over to Jasper who looked less than impressed.

We all got quite for a while and I was beginning to notice that they were all intensly looking towards the ground, fear ran up my spine as I came to the small realization that they were trying to hear any type of life in me. And I couldn't let that happen, right now I have the upper hand, and if they were to find out I'm a vampire now and know their little sick secret, I'm as good as dead.

Thank god that at that exact moment my phone vibrated, it was really just an email notification, but I played it off as Charlie telling me I had to come home and that it was an emergancy.

"Aww!" Alice moped, "I wish you couldn't have stayed longer!"

I gave her the best smile I couldn't conjur up and nodded, lying through my teeth as I said, "Yeah, me too. It was nice meeting all of your family." Glancing one last time to Carlisle and Esme, I winced slightly as she clung to his shoulder and grabbed his hand. But I quickly shook off the feeling, whatever it was, and jumped into my truck, steering my way back towards the house.

I drove for thrity minutes until I finally pulled up into my drive way, wasting no time as I quickly jumped out of the truck and ran into the house.

"Charlie!" I exclaimed as soon as I walked through the door.

He walked out of the living room, frightened half to death, "What the hell Bella!" He barked.

I ignored his glaring just long enough to blurt, "The Cullens are vampires."

His eyes widened and we stood in silence for a couple of minutes. "Your sure?" He asked, I suppose it was something he didn't want to believe. More vampires here in forks has practically been unheard of for us.

"Yes," I breathed.

"Dammit," He muttered under his breath, "And they know we're here as well, huh?"

I shrugged, "I don't really even know, they acted as though they didn't know if I was one or not."

He gave out a long sigh and motioned for me to follow him into the living room, which I complied with. We both sat down on the couch as he began a small rant.

"You know, I didn't want you knowing about this just yet. I guess it's really because your gift grew stronger without you realizing it."

My eyes widened, "I have a _gift_?" I asked in disbelief.

He nodded slowly, "Yep, Bella darlin' your a sheild. And a very powerful one." He began, he talked slowly, allowing me to process the information. "All that... _stuff_ I told you about. How if you were to think deeply enough about your human memories you would begin to be more human, a heartbeat and all that crap. That was a little... white lie."

"What!" I exclaimed, furious.

He gave me an apologetic look as he continued, "The extent of your powers as a sheild has grown farther than any other one I've met. You see... your gift has grown, and I like to believe its because of all the memories you clung to of your human life. Feeling all the... guilt. Your gift has grown so far as to give you a false heartbeat, among numerous of other things."

"What other things!" I demanded him to tell me.

He waved his hand as though to tell me to be patient, "Things like, for instance, you don't have that vampire smell, well I guess you do, but others such as the wolves and us vampires can't smell it."

"Okay... but how come they couldn't tell I wasn't breathing." I asked, even if I have a false heartbeat, other vampires could pick up on that, right? I mean, lack of breathing is a sure sign of it.

Charlie shook his head, "Thats one of the many things that shows just how powerful your gift is, it gives the illusion that you are breathing."

I stared wide eyed at the small realization that explained everything that has happened in the past couple of days.

"Is there anything else you would like to know?" He mumbled as our conversation came to an end.

I remembered Edward, and how he was human in a mix of vampires and nodded slowly. "Has the Volturi ever let a human stay with vampires?"

Charlie chuckled and shook his head, "Of course not, it goes against just about every rule they've ever made. Why?"

I hesitated to tell him, but at this point was pointless. He already knows they're vampires now and it was only a matter of time before he would go to meet them, "They have a human living with them." I forced myself to say, an ache in my heart began to form as I did.

Charlie stopped all movement entirely, "What!?" He breathed, I could tell he was furious and shocked beyond belief.

* * *

A/N 2: So I really hope this chapter helped clear up any confusion you guys had. I'll have to thank sweetsouthernsongbird, as well as booklover345, to help open my eyes to the confusion I had created, haha, sorry. And I would also like to give a shoutout to Goldielover who has read all of my stories so far that are related to twilight, I love you! And to decadeneofmysoul who has always commented on a chapter I would release, you really help me want to release chapters even quicker!


	6. Chapter 6: Surprise, Surprise - Carlisle

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

* * *

Chapter 6 - Surprise, Surprise

Carlisle

I finally released my breath after witnessing the beautiful masterpiece that was displayed in front of me, being manipulated into believing all sorts of things that weren't true.

The other stared in complete silence, not uttering a single word.

Finally Edward spoke up, "What? Is she actually a vampire?" He asked, seeming a bit on edge.

Esme gave a small sigh and walked over to him, placing a hand on his chest as she wrapped her other around him. "No dear, she's not. A perfectly steady heart, not a hint of vampire on her." She murmured. "But something truly magical, I believe, just happened."

The others looked at her questioningly, wondering what exactly she was talking about. But all I did was breath a small laugh as I rubbed the back of my neck, "You were always quite the observant one."

"I couldn't mistake that look in your eyes."

"What? What happened!" Alice chimed in, demanding to know. "If it's not Bella being a vampire then what else could it possibly be? It can't be a werewolf because she doesn't have that... smell." Her nose scrunched up as she gave a shudder at the thought. Jasper rubbed her arm gently as his eyes flickered towards my own.

"You mated." He said, a small smile tugging at his lips. "You are practically drenched in the emotion."

"Love." Rosalie blinked as she said the word, her face was blank and I shot Jasper a questionable look. There was a small silence before she continued, "Impossible!" She exclaimed and I knew all to well that it was not in the same excitement that the others seemed to convey. "You can't do that to her! She has a right to live a normal life, one where she can get married, have children, a long a peaceful life as she and her children grown!" Her cheeks were wet with streaming tears.

A light pain entered my heart as I stepped towards her, only to find Emmett holding his hand up, shooting a look towards me as a warning not to get any closer. I returned to my previous spot as Emmett murmured into her ear gently.

"She has a point." Jasper claimed as he took a more military stand, facing me with a stern look. "You shouldn't get your hopes up on anything. Just because you mated doesn't mean that you reserved rights to her life."

My entire body became numb at the response I was getting from my children. I don't know what hurt most, the fact that they weren't happy for me or the fact that they clearly did not know me well enough to realize I already knew every word they even thought.

"Thats not fair!" Alice snapped, stepping forward to stand beside me, placing a firm hand on my shoulder. "Carlisle should not be forced to live in the shadows! We all already know that if he is mated with her then she has an unbreakable bond for him. Mating doesn't work unless both sides are equally invested in it." She exclaimed, coming to my defense with all sorts of views on the matter.

My heart warmed at the sight, Alice was always the one that supported me in whatever position I took on a subject. She trusted me completely, knowing that I would always have a very good way for believing in a certain way in something.

"Yeah that much we all know is true." Rosalie sneered, "But if she hasn't realized it then he has no right to interfere in her life." She snapped shooting me a disgusted look.

"Rosalie!" Esme snapped, "He is not proposing the idea that we turn her at first sight!"

I intervened in the argument, "That is quite right. But if you all would allow me to speak for myself, I haven't quite proposed anything at all."

They all silenced at the small realization, bringing a smile to my face. "I know that you are only worried about either me," I said glancing towards Alice and Esme, "Or for the safety of a dear human, " I continued, glancing towards Jasper and Rosalie. " But the fact of the matter is that I haven't even uttered a single word about how _I_ actually feel about the entire ordeal."

I then focused most of my attention towards Rosalie, while still speaking to the entire group, "Now I know that you resent the life I gave you, and trust me, I have also lived with the guilt. But just because I have mated with a human does not mean that I have gone against everything I lived for until now. Not to mention the treaty." I said firmly.

She gave a slight hint of an apologetic look before returning to her natural, seemingly on edge self.

"But why are we making such a large deal about this particular human, if I recall correctly, none of you had a problem with Esme and me." Edward chipped in.

"It's because you're a man." Alice muttered.

"No! I also was not completely for his transition either!" Rosalie snapped.

"But you also weren't against it, you claimed that if I was happy then you were fine with it." Esme snapped back, causing Rosalie to have a loss for words.

I gave a light sigh, it was exhausting to watch my family fight with each other on such a sore subject. "Please, lets all calm down." I murmured, taking in a deep breath. "We will just have to wait and see what happens. If she chooses to tell me her feelings, if she even knows of them, I will not turn my back on her. But if she doesn't realize them and forgets about us, I will just watch over her in the shadows."

Rosalie seemed satisfied with this particular solution as she loosened her grip on her arms and her face relaxed. Alice on the other hand was not satisfied with outcome.

"That's not fair to you or her!" She blurted out in fury, something that was very rare to see and also quite frightening. "Carlisle, what if she is too scared to tell you how she really feels, after we left, what would she have then?"

Esme gave a small nod as she gently continued on from where Alice left off, "She's correct. If that happens, then she will be walking around, drifting from guy to guy. Comparing them to you and knowing that none of them are right for her. That will be on you." She said firmly, taking a similar stance to Rosalie's, crossed arms and an full blown angered look resting on her face.

"So what!" Rosalie screamed, "She shouldn't be forced into even knowing about this life." She claimed, violently raising her arms. "Even if she never found the right one because of this, it would be better than knowing us for a couple years and then picking up and leaving. Then telling her that if she wanted to be with him for the rest of her life she would need to turn and then, oh yeah, saying goodbye to your friends and family forever!"

"Hey! Who the hell are you to make her decisions! If you haven't noticed _you_ would have been _dead_ if Carlisle hadn't of found you! He _saved_ you, you ungrateful little brat!" Alice screamed, her face flushed in anger. "Not to mention you wouldn't have Emmett!"

Emmett finally chimed in, "Hey, there is no reason to talk to her in that way." He said calmly, which was equally frightening to Alice screaming, everyone knew that if he took a gentle tone then hell was about to freeze over. "Rosalie has a right to voice her opinion without everyone blowing up in her damn face!"

I stared at the scene unfolding in front of me, my family split in half, all because of a small, frail human girl. At this point I didn't have the slightest clue as to what to say, everyone was trying to make decisions for me. I clenched my fist, trying to relieve my frustration before I exploded.

"Quiet!" I screamed, something very uncommon of me, my anger had gotten the best of me. Looking around the room, no one even dared to breath, except for Edward, but he was just as equally shocked. My entire family were becoming exactly what I was trying so hard to make them not be. "This ordeal is quite frankly none of your concerns. The only people it effects are Isabella and I, as far as I'm concerned you all are just opinions to the situation. Whatever I choose to do with Isabella will only because I felt it was best. It hurts me deeply that you all think I can't decide what is best for me as well as her." I paused briefly to make sure they all understood. "Now if you will excuse me," I said more gently now, taking my exit.


	7. Chapter 7: Trembling Fear - Bella

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, or Carlisle Cullen, even though I really wish I did.

* * *

Chapter 7 - Trembling Fear

Bella

I stalk into school the next day, still rather shaken from the previous day's events. Finding a group of vampires, who also happen to have human living in their midst, then finding out you have a gift, something that a vampire could only hope to have, has been with you this entire time, growing stronger and stronger each day, that sent my entire day into a spiral.

"Bella!" An overly cheerful Alice skipped over to me, "I'm so happy to see you again."

I tried my best to muster up a smile, "Yeah, you too." I claimed, gritting my teeth at the lie.

"So, I was wondering when you should come over again. You know, my Dad, Carlisle, he didn't mean to act that way. He actually really enjoyed your company, despite it only being a couple seconds." She muttered, grabbing my arm and locking it with her own as we walked over to our lockers. She made sure to mention her dad over and over, saying how he is a doctor and how happy he was to meet me.

But there was something really catching my eye, she kept glancing over to Jasper, her apparent boyfriend in the sick family. Each time she would glance, he gave her a glare. If I hadn't seen him before, I would have thought that they had got into some kind of fight, but seeing as how we shared three classes and in each and every one of them he had that same exact face, I wasn't jumping to any conclusions.

"Alice, your smothering her." A voice grumbled from behind us.

I spun around to meet the green eyes of Edward Cullen, who was wearing a smug smirk. "Mind if I steal her from you?" He asked slowly, almost as though he was saying something completely different. But that wasn't what surprised me, at this point I knew Edward, he liked to get under peoples skin, especially mine. What _had_ surprised me was how Alice only nodded.

For Christs sake! She non-stopped talked when it was just her, Jasper, and I. But when _Edward_ , of all people, tells her something, she just complies with it, not asking a single question. Was he holding something on them, could it be exposing their secret.

A pit resided in my stomach at the thought.

If he knew their secret, then he _had_ to know mine as well. Why else would he be wanting to talk to me? Why else would a vampire listen to a small human like him?

As they both Jasper and Alice shuffled away, meeting Emmett and Rosalie by their lockers, I locked eyes with Edwards, "What?" I snapped at him.

"Want to tell me the real reason why you left in such a hurry yesterday?"

I hesitated, he has to suspect something. "W-what do you mean?" I asked biting my bottom lip.

"Was it my father? Look, I know that he is uncomfortable to be with, especially since he acts ten times older than he should, if nothing else, you should give him a chance."

After Alice non-stop ranting about the guy, I felt as though I was going crazy. "Why the hell do you all keep asking me about your Dad. I don't think I even looked at him yesterday!" I blurted.

His eyebrows raised, "Really?" He asked a little too intrigued. "Well then, if he didn't make you uncomfortable, who did?"

"No one," I muttered, trying my best to escape the situation. "Charlie just texted me, that was it."

He leaned against the locker next to mine, crossing his arms as he did. "I was standing right next to you, no one texted you."

Now I crossed my arms, "How in the world would you know that?"

A grin tugged at his lips, "Because I have the same phone and I know when there is a message it will appear across the screen like this." He said, grabbing out his phone and displaying his screen towards me with a text message from Esme on top. He quickly snapped away his phone as he realized my lingering eyes.

"So what? Are you going to make me feel guilty for leaving an already uncomfortable situation?"

"So you were already uncomfortable before he even stepped in." He said in a voice resembling to much to an interrogation one. "Why?"

I rolled my eyes at his question, trying to act as though it was obvious. I couldn't tell him 'Its because of your blood, it makes me want to rip into your vains and drain you of all your blood,' although he already knew the truth, but I couldn't expose _my_ secret. If anything were to go wrong, I wouldn't want my being a vampire bringing me into it.

"Not going to tell me?" He mumbled before a girl came up behind him and accidentally nicked his arm in the side of it. A drop of blood slid down from his arm and I could feel him wince slightly in pain.

"Hold him back!" I could hear Emmett whisper harshly.

"I'm trying" Alice replied, equally harshly.

"We need to get out of here," Rosalie said, her voice quivering slightly.

"If we leave now others will notice." Alice snapped towards here, "We can't risk it."

"Others are already noticing!" Rosalie hissed.

Emmett growled and then hauled him over his shoulder and out of the school. Alice and Rosalie glanced towards each other before giving small smiles to peering eyes and then joining them out of the school.

My head began to grow fuzzy as that was the only thing keeping me from focusing on him.

"You okay?" He asked, grabbing the bottom of his shirt and bringing it up to his wound.

"Hmm," Was all I could manage to say. By now my hands were trembling and my teeth felt as though they were falling out as I clenched them harder and harder. My hand was gripping my locker, a dent already becoming visible. I slammed it shut before I could do any more noticable damage to it and stormed away from him.

"Wait Bella!" He said a little below a scream, his feet were shuffling against the floor quickly as he tried his best to keep up with me. But I quickly resulted to running out of the schools backdoor and around the corner where there were no windows, something I learned when I first came to the school. As I ran I looked over my shoulder to make sure he wasn't following me and then sped into the woods, not looking back until I was miles away from the scent.

After a couple minutes I arrived at a sign in the middle of no where, "Welcome to California." I mumbled to myself, running a trembling hand through my hair as I kneel down and hug my knees.


	8. Chapter 8: Where is She? - Carlisle

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

A/N: Sorry for such a late release, my AP classes in school have been demanding all of my attention, not to mention frequent doctor appointments. But I will try my absolute best to release chapters faster, although I can't give any promises.

* * *

Chapter 8- Where is She?

Carlisle

A loud knock roared from the front door and the thick scent of Chief Swan's cologne lingered in.

Everyone, even Edward, shifted into a high alert. I glanced over at Jasper who was becoming an increasingly paler tone, "Jasper." I murmured extremely lightly, staring intently into his eyes.

He shook his head, unable to speak, clenching onto the sofa harder and harder. Alice squeezed his arm and shot me a look, "He's in pain." She whispers, giving a warning stare. "It's bad." She finishes as she pries his hand off the sofa, a permanent rip remaining.

"You two should leave." I calmly murmur, "Just make sure to stay close enough in case we need help."

After a stiff nod they both left. Leaving the repetitive sound of pounding on the door and Edwards chest.

I gave one last stare and left towards the front door, taking my time to readjust my more 'human' appearance. Upon opening the front door, a clutter of pots and pans accompanied the creaking of the door as I opened it. I smirked slightly at Rose's and Esme's quick thinking as a smell of dinner began to fill the cracks and crevasses of the house.

"Chief Swan," I uttered, "To what do I owe the pleasure?" I asked, a charming smile leaping onto my lips.

"Cut the crap!" He screamed furiously, shoving his way in towards the living room, where Edward and Emmett presented a teenage feel as the lounged around lazily, sprawled out along the both couches. Only that stopped once Edward leaped from his spot, petrified with what the Chief might do to him. Emmett didn't budge and I wasn't expecting him to.

"One of you Cullen's scared away my daughter and I'm willing to bet it was you." He grunted, towering over Edward with a threatening demeanor. "She's missing, ya know that? And I'm willing to bet all my money that it is because of you!" He shouted, spit flying into Edwards pale sickening face.

"What?" I heard myself utter as my stomach dropped and my heart ached. "What do you mean _missing_?" I asked carefully, trying to keep myself calm and collected.

By this time Esme and Rose are in the room, on guard, especially Esme.

"What the hell do you think I mean! She's gone! Never came home after school!" He shouted, his actions began to become unreadable.

"Wait," Rose breathed, staring directly on the ground. Making the Chief even more unpredictable as he took a step closer to Edward, causing Esme to clench down on her own arm, breaking through her layer of skin, just to keep under control.

"He's not human," She blinked, her eyes wavering over his then to mine. "He is a vampire."

The room grew silent as everyone's eyes grew wide towards the Chief. Except for mine, my eyes were focused on everything else. Trying to find some invisible clue as to where my mate was, my one true love. The one who was now nowhere to be found and for all I know, dead.

"Carlisle," Esme whispered, snapping my focus back into reality.

"Oh, yes." I muttered and ran an agitated hand through my hair. "Vampire. And I'm assuming you now about us." I rushed through, trying to speed up this long process of the truth.

"Yes." He grunted, "Bella was the one who had found out."

I blinked back slightly, curious as to how it was her who knew first. "Well, as surprising as that is, I can't say that I am truly surprised. Taken back a little, yes, but surprised that she knew, no. Of course, I'm curious as to how she had found out before you had. But it would possibly be more wise to protect her a bit more, or at the very least, have her be more careful with her surroundings."

I hit a sore spot as his anger sky rocketed, "You're one to shitting talk!" He screamed, throwing his arms in the air in irritation. "You have a damn human living with you guys! I could report you! The only thing that had stopped me was the fact that your the infamous Carlisle Cullen, I already know you would get off lightly with the treason you've committed." He muttered.

"What about Isabella?" Esme pointed out insightfully. "That would also be something that should have been stopping you."

Chief Swan took in what she had said and lowered his arms, calming himself just a little. "Yeah, that too."

We all exchanged an odd glance towards one another, something wasn't quite right. "Chief Swan, is there something you're not telling us?" I murmured softly, "There is no reason to accuse us so violently of something like this, although we would be _more_ than happy to help find her." I claimed, giving a very stern look to all of them.

"Your kid scared her off!" He started raising his voice once again.

"Edward?" Esme murmured lightly, "Thats impossible."

"How so? You think you know your damn son so well! What if he forced himself on her! She said she didn't feel comfortable around him!" He shouted, hesitating slightly with each word.

Now Emmett and Rose, standing next to each other, began to take defensive stances as they stared unsteadily towards Esme. She shook her head lightly with a small smile and walk towards Edward, placing a hand on his chest.

"I told you it was impossible, Edward is my mate."

A moment of hesitation flickered through his eyes before continuing, "Well, what about any of these other little craps! Ya know, the two in the forest seem mighty guilty. Can't even face me, huh!" He screamed out the window, "Ya scared of what I might do to you for scaring away my daughter!"

"Chief, please. My son," I started, walking towards him with a steady hand, placing it on his shoulder. "he can feel you mood, take it in, and also change it. But he doesn't like doing so, its something that has to do with his past. So please, take things into his perspective and calm down before I call him here with his mate."

He glared at me, "A gift, huh."

I give him a firm nod before he takes a couple minutes to calm himself. Pacing back and forth, running a hand over his mouth in frustration before stopping to close his eyes and take a deep breath. "Alright." He says, glancing towards Esme and Edward with a wavering face.

In no time Alice and Jasper stepped through the door. Although I wasn't completely sure everything was fine, considering Jasper still looked in quite a bit of pain, a bead of sweat dropped down his face.

"I can't believe she's gone!" Alice explodes, a worried look plastered allover her face as she stares directly into my eyes. "I can't believe you didn't sprint when you first heard."

I give out a large cough, "Alice," I mumbled a bit harshly, "I know that you already consider her to be a quite good friend of yours. But I have no reason to drop everything to search for her. First we need to inquire details of what might've happened." I say, looking towards Chief Swan, keeping as steady of a face as I possibly could.

Honestly, it was killing me to stay in place. Not to drop everything without a second thought and rescue my dear princess. But life can't just work that way, at least, it can't work that way right now. Not with him here, clearly threatening my family, and is not in any rational emotional state to hear that I mated with his daughter. His _human_ daughter. Something, I'm sure, would put him over the edge.

A firm grunt came in reply to my comment as he started, "After she came here, she busted through our front door practically out of breath. She told me how you were all vampires..." He side eyed Edward, but still continued. "She seemed a little off this morning after that. Something... was eating at her." He claimed, a moment of hesitation passing through his words.

"You're not telling us everything." Alice murmured, her eyes in a daze. "She is in California, the middle... middle of the desert." Her eyes readjusted to meet the Chiefs. "Without a car and I already have enough knowledge of the area to know that there are no bus stops in that area. So a question stands, what are you not telling us?"

A moment of silence passed between everyone, all eyes planted on him. While he stood his ground, this time no hesitation.

"If you want to know, you'll have to ask her."

* * *

A/N 2: Just wanted to add as a note about the fact that I didn't have the Cullen family immediatly realize that he was a vampire, that would be because of how forcefully Charlie was forcing himself in and bombarding them all with questions. I had Rose realize he was a vampire because she is one of the ones that doesn't really care what is spewing out of a persons mouth.


	9. Chapter 9: What is This Feeling - Bella

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.

A/N: So I'm sorry for such a late release, but I made sure to make this chapter longer than what they normally are and hopefully met all of your expectations. I really think you guys will be left with wanting more and I really think you will love the next chapter, which will come out soon.

* * *

Chapter 9 - What is This Feeling?

Bella

I wonder around the vast nothingness I've landed myself in. Not wanting to actually go back home to Charlie being worried sick, and I could understand, with me seeming like a natural human it could be more dangerous for me to run into some unwanted vampires. Especially the volturi, although, they don't ever seem to leave their little dungeon, so it should be fine, right?

No, it probably wouldn't be. All that would need to happen is some vampire thinking Charlie exposed his secret to a human and then they would be after us, and much worse, they will find out my gift and force me to join their sick little group.

For years, I have heard nothing from Charlies mouth other than how terrible the volturi is, using other vampires as play things rather than the people they really are. Not to mention, how much they disapprove of our type of feeding styles. He told me they viewed it as us being weak because first of all, I refuse to drink human blood, and second of all, he refused to legitimately feed on humans. He said that they believed that our different diets makes us inferior to them because we can't keep our thirst under control.

Which is weird, to me at least, because it is really what makes us strong. We have the ability to say no, rather than giving into our sick psychopathic temptation's.

I jump at the sudden vibration of my phone in my back pocket, slowly taking it out to examine who exactly is trying to call me. A giant sigh escapes my mouth as I view a long text from Charlie.

 _Bella why the hell did you just run off? I thought the Cullens had done something to you! Next time you need to at the very least call and tell me the situation before just leaving. Anyway, because I went to the Cullens they are now dangerously close to finding out your secret. They asked me questions, but I told them it would be up to you to tell them._

 _Oh and by the way, we are close to being at your location, be ready to come up with an amazing lie or to spill your guts._

 _\- Charlie_

I couldn't help but slightly laugh at the fact that he always seemed to end his texts with his name, as if I wouldn't know who was by the contact name at the top.

But now I had serious problems to worry about and not just the ones I was making up in my head. What exactly could I come up with that could explain how I got here so fast? Or why I ran away? There is no reasonable explanation for anything that has been going on, so how the hell could he expect me to come up with some amazing lie?

As far as I know, I can't speed my heart rate up or slow it down and I can't give off the illusion of sweat, so this so called 'gift' of mine was extremely useless at the moment.

Another vibration came from my phone from Charlie.

 _I hope you have come up with something because Alice tells us that we're only a couple minutes away from you._

 _\- Charlie_

I sighed in frustration and started practically throwing a tantrum. Who ever said I wanted to have some sick convention over the fact that I ran away, and why does the Cullen family always seem to want to intervene in my life?

"Bella," I could hear Charlies rough voice from behind me, I slumped my shoulders and slowly turned around. Meeting practically thousands of peoples pondering eyes, wanting to sneak a peek into the dramatic life of Bella Swan.

Practically the entire Cullen family was there to watch the show, the only one's missing were Esme and Edward.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Rosalie practically pounced and if it wasn't for Emmett, I'm almost positive she would ripped me to pieces right then and there, she certainly seemed as though she was thinking of doing so.

"Rosalie," Emmett lowly snapped, gripping her shoulder. He seemed to be as frustrated along with the rest of the family.

"You know what the hell I think I'm doing," I practically screamed, "I think I'm trying to mind my own damn business while the rest of you keep prying your way into it."

This practically disgusted Rosalie to the point that she didn't even want to look at me, while Emmett, on the other hand, look me dead in the eye. He slightly intimidated me with that glare of his, like I had done something to offend him. I guess it is true what they say about mate's, they are the perfect pairs.

"Bella," A worried Alice uttered, she looked and sounded as though she was being mindful of every word and step she was taking as she inched closer to me. "We didn't mean to, we are just looking out for you as well as Edward."

I shot a look over towards Charlie immediately, "You told them!" I exclaimed.

"No," He trailed off, "But now you might have to."

"Tell us what?" Alice questioned, halting just inches in front of me. And I'm almost positive that if I didn't have such a ticked off look on my face, she would've touched me in reassurance that whatever I had to say would be safe with her.

I remained silent, practically pleading the fifth.

"Bella," Charlie started and I shot him a threatening glare, but he continued anyway, "I think this would be best for the both of us."

Almost immediately, I was fighting a battle in my head. Do I tell them? Do I comply with Charlie who has done nothing but look out for me? He has protected me for this long, knowing what to do and how to do it. But would it really be worth it?

I shook my head at all of my thoughts, it certainly could not be the end of the world if I did tell them. Tell them that I am one of them. But then I would have to explain my gifts and risk being exposed to the Volturi. Which could be very highly likely, after all, I have no clue who exactly these people are, I don't know what motives they have. For all I know, Edward is their little plaything.

"Bella when have I ever told you to do something that I didn't think was right?" Charlie questioned, clearly knowing the anxiety I was having with telling them. "You don't have anything to worry about, this will all go over better if you told them. They're good people, they're people like you."

"'People like you'," I heard the father figure of the group repeat under his breath and then his eyes shot up to meet mine.

For a split second, something happened to me, something that I didn't notice before. It was like I could trust this man no matter what, that I could never be in harms way as long as I'm with him. It was like a spell was casted on me and I could only see my life with him.

"I see now," He muttered after a couple of seconds, I only barely caught what he said, but he clearly figured it out. At least, he figured out that I was a vampire like them.

"What do you mean, 'You see now'," Rosalie snapped slightly at him.

Emmett was quick to wrap an arm around her waist and whisper into her ear, "Be patient." And she listened to him, although she didn't seem happy to.

"I-" I started and then stopped, not totally sure if I actually should. But if the feeling I have for this man is true and if I trust Charlie at all, I should.

"I'm a vampire, like you all."

"How is that possible Bella?" Alice asked, "We have all kept a steady eye on you and came to the conclusion you're human."

"You have a heartbeat," Jasper started.

"You are clearly breathing," Emmett chipped in.

"And you don't have the whole blood red eyes," Rosalie finished, seeming less agitated than before.

"She wouldn't have red eyes anyway," Carlisle uttered and I could feel my entire body being put at ease just because of the sound of his voice. "She hunts animals, like us."

"Y-yeah," I shyly responded and Charlie picked up on it as he eyed me carefully.

"So tell us," Jasper started, his southern accent becoming more and more prominent. "Why is it you seem so, _human_?" He asked and they all eyed me eagerly, waiting for my reply.

I cleared my throat and took a couple seconds to think of what I could possibly say to explain completely as to why I appear human.

After close to a minute past, I started.

"Well, I only found out yesterday, but I'm a shield." I started, beginning an old habit of biting my lip and brushing my hand through my hair when I'm nervous. "Charlie says it's rare and even rarer to have the gift become this strong. But basically, it gives me a false heartbeat which leads to their also being a false sense of breath. Oh, and, it also means that things such as wolves can't smell that I'm a vampire."

Once I finished, they all seemed to just stare at me blankly.

Carlisle was the first to speak up, "Hmm, usually shields simply contain the gift of shielding themselves from other gifts and eventually, through time, being able to project that shield onto others. But it seems that your gift has advanced to the point of shielding you from even the danger of wolves and vampires." He claimed and I could see Charlie nodding.

"That makes sense," Charlie started, rubbing his chin at the thought," I haven't seen anyone use their gift on her, but it would certainly make sense."

"Well that's all well and good guys," Alice chirped in, "But we still have no clue why Bella ran away."

A lump began form in my throat as they each stared at me, I glanced at Charlie as he gave a firm nod and then to Carlisle who wore a warm smile as though it would be okay no matter what I said.

"Edwards blood, it _sings_ to me." I just barely coughed out.

I looked up to see what they would think of me now, expressions varied.

Rosalie seemed surprisingly sorry for me, along with Emmett. Carlisle wore a smile that read he was proud of me, which made me smile in return. Jasper had a pained look on his face, which did nothing but made me more uncomfortable with telling them. And last, but not least, Alice looked worried.

"Edward was cut earlier, wasn't he?" Carlisle uttered and I nodded slowly.

"It's amazing how much restraint you showed," Emmett mentioned, "I certainly couldn't do it and I didn't."

I sighed in relief with his words, each one felt like it lifted the weight of the world was being lifted off my shoulders. I knew I wasn't the only one who had ever experienced the phenomenon, but the fact that someone in this group understood what I was going through, it meant the world to me.

"Well I think this is enough group therapy for one day," Charlie claimed, wrapping up the conversation. "How 'bout we all go home and meet up again tomorrow." He claimed, looking towards Carlisle who simply nodded.

"Yes, I think it would be good for us all to clear our heads for a bit. I know that a couple of us have not been feeding, so it would be a good opportunity to get some hunting done and then sort out everything with Edward and Esme." Carlisle said in return, glancing at the others like he was giving a silent command to go a feed as each of them left. Leaving just the three of us.

"I'm assuming you would like to speak to Bella alone," Charlie claimed, clearly knowing something that I didn't.

"Yes, it that would be alright with you."

I looked at Charlie with wide eyes, but he simply nodded, "I'll see you at the house."

And then he was gone, leaving the two of us alone.

* * *

A/N 2: So recently I have begun to start releasing chapters again and I'm really sorry I stopped. But after watching the twilight series again, which sparked some of the writing of this chapter, I could't help but noticed how much hell Charlie was put through. Constantly worrying about where is daughter is, why she ran away, why she doesn't want to see him, why she is screaming at night, why she is so depressed, why she got "sick" on her honeymoon and now is in Switzerland and won't let him come, and lastly, why she all of a sudden has a daughter who ages incredibly fast. It must suck to be Charlie. Anyway, I hope you all liked the chapter and I hope my small little rant was okay with you guys :D


	10. Chapter 10: Forever - Carlisle

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.

A/N: So bare with me in this chapter, I'm trying to explain how the vampires are in at least my story, while trying to show how Carlisle feels towards Bella's gift. I hope it is not too cringy, I might go back and tweak this chapter later if I find it just a little too weird. But the me currently (I got two hours of sleep last night and it is currently 2am now) thinks it's pretty well at the moment. Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter and please tell me how you think this confrontation went over and how you guys like Carlisle so far, I'm always up for feedback ;)

* * *

Chapter 10 - Forever

Carlisle

I watched as Charlie quickly vanished at the distance and then laid eyes on her. She seemed quite hesitant in every move she took, maybe even shy. Bringing her eyes up to mine every once in a while and then quickly jolting her head down to stare at the ground.

No words can possibly describe how happy I was to hear that she wasn't actually human, to know that I could have her, that she was obtainable. Although, a part of me hated to see that she was to forever to live a life as a soulless vampire. She deserved a much better life than this, a human life with human opportunities that were now unavailable to her.

"Uh," She spat out, looking a bit surprised she even spoke at all. I couldn't help but grin at how uncomfortable she seemed at the situation. "Did you want to talk to me about something?" She asked, avoiding my eyes as she turned to face me, instead she looked at my shoes.

"Isabella, don't you know it is rude to not look someone in the eyes when speaking to them?" I asked in a teasing fashion.

Her eyes widened a bit as she slowly met my gaze, I could've sworn that her cheeks even reddened a bit. Although it would be impossible for regular vampires, maybe it was possible for her, given that her gift gave her all sorts of other human qualities.

"S-sorry," She stuttered, "I don't know why I'm acting so shy," She claimed, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

I laughed at how human she could act without even trying, "You're a natural."

"What?"

"At acting human, you're a natural." I uttered softly, "It's amazing."

She ducked her head and I swear I saw a hint of a smile.

"Thanks, you too."

I laughed softly, "Me too?" I asked, "I will tell you now, Isabella Swan, I have to think of every move I take before actually taking it. Making sure it's a human enough position to be in."

She snorted slightly, "Must be a pain."

"Oh you have no idea!" I claimed, and she truly didn't.

As a vampire, I have to constantly slouch and sit in uncomfortable positions in chairs, on a couch, and even standing could be a burden. Every impulse in my body tells me to straighten up, walk normally, keep my head straight and untilted. But if I wanted to look as human as I possibly could, I had to take these measures.

"Isabella," I softly murmured, wanting to be a bit more formal as I approached this next step, "I have to ask you a question, it might seem strange now, but it simply has to be addressed."

She nodded, looking a bit sick. "Are you going to tell the Volturi?" She choked, looking down at her feet.

I shook my head, "Of course not, do you know what that would put my family and I through? With Edward in the house, we would all certainly be dead."

There was a breif pause as I waited for her to reply, I wanted to take things slowly, wait until she was ready to hear. But she ended up surprising me, "Why do you have a human living with you?" She asked, seeming to forget her previous question immediately.

"What?" I asked, taken aback with the sudden question.

But it made sense, as far as she knew, Rosalie and Emmett were together, Alice and Jasper, and then she believed the blind cover that Esme and I were together.

"He had mated with someone in my family," Was all I told her, hoping that she could put the pieces together herself.

"So," She trailed off, "Is he with some other person that I don't know about yet?"

I sighed and looked at my own feet for a change, but nonetheless, I put a smile on my face. If she wasn't so cute, I surely would have gotten irritated with how blind she was to her feelings as well as my own.

"No, no, you have met her."

"So," She trailed off once again and then her eyes widened, "The only people I have not seen be overly affectionate with one another is you and Esme!" She claimed excitedly, finally figuring one of the last bits of the puzzle.

But she hasn't fully completed it yet, now came for the part that I couldn't tell if she realized yet or not. It was not uncommon for vampires to be unaware of mating with one another. It happened with an old friend of mine, Garrett. He decided to come and visit us after things got a little too out of hand for him at his last location, finding himself on the run.

Which had been perfect timing for when our family in Alaska decided to visit, hearing news of a new addition to the family, Jasper. It was then that Garrett and Kate first started becoming quite close to one another, although, sometimes it seems like nothing, as though you and the other person were simply joking around with each other a bit too playfully. And it also wasn't uncommon to be lead into the misbelief that you had found your one true mate, which was one of the stories Jasper had told us.

So that ended with the belief that it was simply with them parting ways, each year finding something missing. Year after year I would get calls from Garrett, 'How is she doing?', 'What is she up to?', 'Has she found anyone else?'. And Esme would get similar questions from Kate, at least until we decided to have another 'family get together' that only involved Garrett and Kate.

Hopefully it would not take my girl and I that long to be with each other, I don't think I could stand another minute without her knowing she was mine and I was hers.

"Correct," I murmured, a piece of stranded hair behind her ear, "Edward's mate is Esme."

She nodded slowly, looking as though she was finally fitting the final pieces of the puzzle together.

"So that means," She trailed off, eyeing me questionably.

I nodded, assuming she was talking about whether or not I have mated. "I'm the last one to mate in my family."

"Oh," She claimed, seeming a little hurt and I laughed a little, inching a bit closer than what I should have.

"Isabella Swan, do you know who I mated with?"

She shook her head slightly, I could see a small hint of a smirk, "Who?" She asked, clearly wanting to hear it.

"It was you."

* * *

A/N: So Happy New Years everyone! I hope you all are starting off with a great new year, I know I am with releasing this chapter. I simply couldn't wait for this chapter to come out, so I spent a couple days planning it and I do think this is the best version I came up with that allowed time for Bella's POV. I'm still not sure if I want to just go ahead and have them start dating, or if I want Bella to have some time to think about things, get used to the idea. But hey, at least Carlisle got to finally tell her. And I hope you guys don't mind my interpretation with how Carlisle would act around his mate, I wanted him to be slightly more teasing towards her, but also serious at the same time. I imagined that Carlisle was a bit more playful with Esme in Twilight, so maybe. I'm still trying to shape their personalities with each other, so bare with me for the next couple of chapters and tell me if you like his personality he currently has :)


	11. Chapter 11: Mixed Emotions - Bella

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.

A/N: This is a bit late for my liking, but I am going to try my absolute best to release a chapter at least every month. Maybe even a little earlier if I am confident in the chapter. I hope you all don't get too mad with the short chapter, but I'm really wanting to get to Carlisle's POV, so I am gong to try my best to get it out in at least a week or two.

* * *

Chapter 11 - Mixed Emotions

Bella

I stare breathless with the words that made all of the pieces fit together. The man in front of me made even my own existence seem like it made sense, that I was turned just to meet him. That everything that has happened to him and his family, Charlie and I, it was all just supposed to happen so we met that special person.

But is that a good enough reason to accept this fact? That this is supposed to be who I was destined to be with, forever. Am I supposed to just run into his arms and kiss him, is that what he is expecting? Should that be what I should expect?

I gaze into the eyes in front of mine, I see that they are full of wonder and love, it looked as though he was truly seeing me and not who or what I am. Am I seeing him like that? How can I be sure if I really am or not? How can I even be with him when I met him only a couple days ago?

Is mating always this sudden and abrupt?

I can tell he is wanting me to say something, but what is there to say? Everything is just so sudden, I don't think I know if I can just accept the fact of mating with what seems like such an amazing man right in front of me.

"I'm sorry," I barely muster out of my mouth, my breath is unsteady and my heart is beating as though I had just ran a marathon. But that wasn't the first the worst of it, the worst of it was when I finally rounded up the courage to look him in the eyes. Then it finally felt like I had been hit by a bus.

His face was filled with mixed emotions, he looked worried and full of grief. Like he had just found out one of his family members had died, his eyes looked blotchy red and his mouth was parted as though he was about to say something, but nothing came out.

"C-Carlisle." I breathed, but then immediately looked back down.

I didn't know what to say, what to do, how to comfort him. I was filling with emotions I didn't even know what were, but I knew that I had to fight the urge to just run up and press my lips against his, tell him everything would be alright, that I just needed time. Only I couldn't, I didn't know the man who was standing in front of me and I don't know that such emotions I'm having are because of a silly little crush or if he is actually telling me the truth, that this is how mating truly feels.

As a human I never developed such feelings, I never had a crush on someone. Moreover, Charlie never explained what mating truly is, but that could be because he also has never experienced such a feeling.

Several minutes pass before I decide to lighten the air, I knew I couldn't leave him so defeated, even though I couldn't understand why.

"Give me time to think about all of this," I claim, glancing up to see hope spring onto his face, which eases me for some odd reason.

"Of course," He softly responds back, a small smile forming along his lips. A smile that tells me that whatever happens next can only lead to good, "Of course," He says again under his breath, sounding as though he was simply reassuring himself that everything would be fine.

"I'll take you home."

My heart skips a beat at the sound of home from his lips, especially with his outstretched hand. Could this man really be my mate? This amazingly attractive man, a man who has overcome his greatest hunger and became a doctor to help people?

I don't think God would bless someone that has killed her own parents such a man.

"Okay," I utter, giving into the voice that keeps telling me to spend as much time as possible with him. Even if that meant eternity.

* * *

A/N 2: Alright guys, don't get too mad with me with not having her just jump into his arms, believe me, I really wanted to make it like that. But I also know that it needed to be realistic, so please forgive me .


	12. Chapter 12: Compromise - Carlisle

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.

A/N: Just as I promised, here is another chapter just about a week later. I hope you all enjoy and I will try my absolute best to release another chapter soon. Love you all!

* * *

Chapter 12 - Compromise

Carlisle

"Don't be so sullen, Carlisle. She simply doesn't understand the full meaning of what a mate is," Alice comforted me upon my return. Apparently she had already foreseen the conversation and was fully prepared to give a speech on not giving up. "I already know from Charlie that she has had some pretty rough times and has almost completely rejected the fact that she is a vampire. She took on your chosen route to sustain from human blood, only her choices were a bit more rough around the edges than yours had been."

I listened contently to a bit of the background of Isabella's situation, understanding only a little of what was going on in her beautiful head. Although, I refused to have Alice tell me everything, I simply had to hear it from her own mouth. Get the true story from her and not have it passed on.

But despite what may have happened in her past, she shouldn't be so driven to push me away. Mating is a two way street, meaning, that if I have such strong feelings for her already, then she should too.

So why exactly is it that she doesn't want to be around me?

After about an hour of listening to Alice's rant about why I shouldn't let Isabella's words stop me, she finally left, leaving me alone with my anxiety and thoughts. Which was probably not a good thing, but it was better than being told everything that I had known from the beginning.

I knew I couldn't give up, I also knew that I would never give up. Because Isabella is the woman I love, Isabella is the woman I will always love, Isabella is the woman I was destined to be with. So why is it that Isabella can't see that?

"Alice told me what happened," A small but impactful voice startled me.

I was so consumed with today's events that I couldn't even hear that Rosalie had walked in.

"Hmm, I don't know what to feel, or rather, I don't know how to feel. All I have wanted, since the day I met her, is to take her in my arms and never let go. I suppose I just can't understand why she isn't feeling the same." I commented absently, my mind playing my conversation with Isabella like a movie set on repeat.

Rosalie sighed and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, "Take things into her perspective, Carlisle. Judging from what I've heard of her past, she has come to see herself as only a killing machine. She is scared of what she could be and what she already is. For her, everything has been like an endless black hole. Like you, she was all alone, she didn't know who to trust and who not to trust. And most of all, she had always carefully took things into consideration. But then you came along and all of her emotions must feel like they are exploding."

I nodded, starting to understand a bit of what she was explaining.

In more ways than one, Isabella was much like Rosalie.

Both never asked for this life, both struggle to find meaning to living this immortal life, and both are struggling in one way or another to wrap their mind around what they can and cannot have.

For Rosalie, it is children.

For Isabella, it is love.

"Carlisle," Rosalie murmured. "You need to understand that Bella is someone who is frightened to not be in control. You saw it when she ran away from Edward and you saw it when she couldn't accept the simple fact that you are her mate. Give her time, let her get to know you, let her truly fall in love with you for herself. Perhaps, she just needs to know that it was herself that choose this, not fate or the universe, or whatever the hell even made mating possible."

"I see," Was all I could muster up to say, I was too deep in thought to give her an actual response.

After a couple minutes of silence, Rosalie finally left. She gave me a small smile that I could tell it meant she was going to support whatever decision I decided to make regarding Isabella. Although, at the moment, no decision seemed like the right decision.

I didn't want to force myself on her, nor did I want to leave her to much space. I wanted her to feel as though she could depend on me, but I didn't want her to feel as though I'm expecting her to depend on me.

"How can I let her know just how much I love her?" I muttered to myself, everything inside of me felt as though they were crashing together.

"I could always transfer that emotion to her." A thickly southern accented friend interrupted my thoughts, leaning on the side of the door with a poker face and arms crossed.

I give into a heavy laugh, but it sounded more like a strong sigh. "Haha, you're so funny." I claim sarcastically.

"Well, well. It seems that the infamous Carlisle Cullen has broke. Goin' to the point of being uncharacteristically sarcastic, this girl sure has you wrapped around her little finger, huh." He commented, a dangerous smirk forming along his lips.

Despite what everyone says, Jasper has always been the one to lighten the mood.

Some found it quite surprising, others found this to be disturbing, but Alice simply found it to be adorable.

As for me, I found it to be comforting. Someone who has been so damaged, he has proved that it is possible to come back from anything. Especially with Alice's help, his other half, the one who put that smirk on his face. I suppose that it could be called a blessing and a curse. A blessing that he was able to come back from his dark past, face his demons and make new. A curse for me, who has to endure his relentless teasing whenever I'm feeling only slightly down.

As for his gift, that is a curse for anyone who is close to him and a blessing for those that could truly benefit from the bending of emotion.

In his earlier years, he became a psychologist, deciding to use his gift to help those who found no use in life anymore. He thought of it as a way to give back to society for all the lives he had wasted.

"If it's her, then I am more than happy to submit."

He flashes me a smug smile, "Submit to what, exactly?" He asked, raising a cocky eyebrow. "You know Alice makes me submit, all the time, in fact."

I will admit, I lightly blushed at the comment, a bit embarrassed to recall the memories of constant noise. Not only from them, but also from Rosalie and Emmett and soon to be Esme and Edward.

"I meant to whatever route she wants to take regarding our relationship," I paused for a brief moment and then added, "Although, I would submit more than happily if that were also the case."

He gave into a lazy laugh, "You should go see her."

I looked him straight in the eye, "I need to give her space."

"That would be the case, if the two of you had been in a terrible fight. But right now, she has no clue which side she should put you on. Do you truly love her or are you just saying that?"

I open my mouth to give him the obvious answer, but he cut me off.

"Its a rhetorical question, don't answer knuckle head."

"Fine, I'll go see her. But if she doesn't want to see me, I won't force myself on her."

He shook his head, "You don't need to force yourself on her, you just need to show her that you love her. And not any of the fake crap, show her you'll be there for her."

I gave a firm nod and got up from my seat for the first time in nearly three hours.

This was it, I'm going to go see my girl and hopefully she will be willing to see me.


End file.
